La otra vida de Grey - one Shot
by louvaz
Summary: El amor todo lo tolera, el amor todo lo soporta, el amor mata?, un relato corto de una corta vida llena de golpes


A/N la noticia en mi país me inspiró a escribir esta historia cortita, los diarios amanecieron hoy con el titulo de 49 feminicidios en lo que va del año, una cifra alarmante, muchas veces vemos la violencia y nos callamos, no seamos complices, aprendamos a ayudar y a identificar cuando alguien precisa una mano, nosotras valemos, nosotras damos vida, nosotras somos fuertes, no permitamos que una vida se trunque por el concepto erroneo de amor o tolerancia #niunamenos

* * *

La joven se arrastró hasta el baño como pudo, dolía todo, hasta el alma, cuando por fin pudo ponerse de pie se miró al espejo, nunca se había considerado bella, pero lo que devolvía el reflejo era una mezcla de amarillo y morado, en el fondo se veían los ojos inyectados de rojo de tanto llorar ya ni se distinguía el color de tan apagada que estaba su mirada, la boca hinchada y rota, la nariz roja y raspada por las caídas, el cabello despeinado, apagado sin vida, había perdido mucho peso, y parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por tonos violáceos y algunos amarillentos, señal de que algunos moretones empezaban a desaparecer, en sus brazos se veía la marca de los dedos por la fuerza del agarre, tomó una toalla y la mojo con agua y suavemente empezó a limpiar la sangre seca que había al costado de su boca.

A su mente vinieron los momentos de dolor que había sentido minutos antes. FLASHBACK

-Maldita!, eres una maldita zorra inservible – una cachetada por el rostro tan fuerte que la tumbo en el piso, no contento con esto, empezaron las patadas al abdomen.

-Por favor – cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, llorando de impotencia y dolor.

-No te mereces nada, eres una puta, y a las putas se las trata como basura – la levantó con fuerza del brazo y le propino dos golpes al estomago.

No era la primera paliza que recibía, también sabía que no sería la última, pero esta era peor que todas, él se había vuelto loco.

-Te dije que hoy tenías que estar lista cuando viniera, pero sé que los despachaste por la mierdita esa que después recibirá su merecido.

-NOO, por favor no – con voz ahogada todavía por el golpe seco al estomago – era su cumpleaños, por eso te pedí…

Pero fue callada por un golpe de la mano que la tiró por el suelo e hizo que su cabeza se golpeara contra una mesa, luego el hombre sacó su cinturón y empezó a golpearla sin parar.

- _Te_ – golpe – _dije_ – golpe – _que_ – golpe – _no_ – golpe – _me_ -golpe - _importaba_ – golpe – _una_ – golpe – _mierda_ – golpe – _su_ – golpe – _cumpleaños_ – golpe.

Por donde pasaba el cinturón la piel se rompía y marcaba el rojo de la sangre, cuando el hombre se dio por satisfecho, le propino una última patada y salió de la casa, ella quedó tirada en el piso – FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cuando se sintió con más fuerza, fue hasta su cuarto, se puso un pantalón holgado y una camisa mangas largas suelta, el clima no era acorde a su ropa, pero esta era la única forma de cubrir sus marcas, como pudo cubrió los signos de golpe de su rostro, pero había cosas que el maquillaje ya no podía ocultar, cuando estaba terminando de peinarse se oyó el timbre de la puerta, se exaltó un momento, pero trato de guardar compostura y fue a abrir, una señora muy elegante esperaba tras ella, cuando la puerta se abrió la señora se sorprendió un poco por el aspecto que ella tenia, pero luego volvió a su pose impávida.

Miró a la mujer de arriba abajo y se hizo a un costado para entrar, la joven cerró la puerta y bajo la mirada, se sentía avergonzada por su aspecto, la mujer mayor inspecciono el lugar, todo estaba inmaculadamente ordenado, no había nada fuera de lugar.

-Ella, ven siéntate – le dijo la mujer, la joven caminó hasta sentarse en el sofá de enfrente – que le dijiste a mi hijo, por eso reacciono así.

-Yo Sra. No…

-Tchi, tchi, - moviendo el dedo índice negativamente –algo tuviste que haber hecho, ya te dije, debes comportarte bien o… bueno, ahí están las consecuencias. - La mujer se levantó y la miró desde arriba – obviamente la fiesta de cumpleaños se suspende, no estás presentable.

-Pero Christian…

-Christian tiene 3 años, lo llevaré al parque y le compraré obsequios, con eso estará más que contento,

-Esperaba poder pasar tiempo con él - dijo casi en un susurro la joven.

La mujer la miró con desdén – ni siquiera puedes ocuparte de mi hijo que encima es un adulto, menos podrás ocuparte de un niño, por el momento Christian seguirá conmigo, no es bueno que tenga tu influencia – en el fondo la mujer no quería que el niño presenciara las golpizas que su madre recibía.

-Pero Magda, le tengo un obsequio – le dijo con voz quebrada

A la mujer se le ablando el corazón por la suplica que escuchó en su voz y vio en su mirada.

-Está en el auto, iré por él.

La mujer salió de la casa, y Ella, corriendo fue al cuarto donde guardaba el obsequio, se puso un poco mas de maquillaje y fue a la sala, el niño vino corriendo y se tiró por su madre, no importó el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo.

-Mammiiiii – dijo feliz el niño, - mami te extraño – entre sollozos – cuando puedo volver a casa?

La joven trago las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-Christian, estas tan grande, feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño,

-Mami, quiero volver, seré un buen niño, lo prometo – Ella se separó del niño y con una sonrisa le habló.

-Tú siempre eres un buen niño, pero mami todavía está un poco enferma, por eso la abuela te cuida, necesito que estés con ella un poco más, está bien tesoro?.

No muy convencido el niño asintió.

-Mira te compre algo – Ella le entregó el obsequio y el niño rompió el envoltorio en un santiamén y vio el paquete, dentro había una lancha a control.

-Wowww, mamiii, quiero probarlo contigo - en eso se escuchó una suave tos, Ella miró hacia arriba y vio que la mujer le hacia una negación con la cabeza.

-En otra ocasión será cariño, está bien? – el niño se entristeció pero asintió.

\- Bueno Christian, debemos irnos, tu madre necesita descansar.

Madre e hijo se miraron y se dieron un abrazo con fuerza, Ella beso su cabeza repetidamente, y mientras lo hacía le decía cuanto lo amaba.

Cuando Christian y su abuela subieron al auto, Ella se paró en la puerta de la casa, miró a su hijo y con una sonrisa se despidió, antes de que el auto se perdiera de vista le tiró un beso y cerró la puerta

Esa sería la última vez que Christian vería a su madre, esa noche, su padre volvió a la casa muy nervioso, y golpeó a su esposa hasta matarla, y al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, se suicido pegándose un tiro, al día siguiente cuando su abuela fue notificada de la muerte de su hijo y su nuera, antes de sufrir un paro cardiaco por la conmoción no dejaba de gritar que ella pudo haberlo evitado si hablaba del maltrato que sufría su nuera.

Christian quedó solo en el mundo, no tenía parientes vivos, pasó a ser custodio del estado y vivió en una casa de adopción por un año, de su madre lo único que conservaba era una foto donde ellos se abrazaban sonrientes en la playa cuando fue su segundo cumpleaños y un barco a control perfectamente conservado en su caja de regalo.

Una tarde:

-Christian ven cariño, quiero que conozcas a alguien…

-Sí, Sra. Crawly?

-Christian ella es la Sra. Grey y está muy interesada en hablar contigo… - el niño de 4 años miró con timidez a la dama, era una Sra. alta, muy elegante y muy bella con una gran sonrisa, Christian estiró la mano para saludarla.

-Mucho gusto Sra. – dijo con tono serió la dulce voz.

-Mucho gusto Christian – dijo estrechándole la mano con calidez – por favor llámame Grace…


End file.
